Espinoza
|image = |aka = Captain Espinoza |gender = Male |location = Nuevo Paraiso |affiliations = Mexican Army Agustin Allende Vincente de Santa Raul Zubieta |birth = 1861 |status = Deceased |death = 1911 (Aged 50) |weapon = Double-action Revolver Henry Repeater |voice actor = David Anzuelo }} Captain Espinoza is a supporting character and later an antagonist featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Espinoza is a captain in the Mexican Army headed by Colonel Agustin Allende, and is often seen leading attacks against rebels. Unlike Allende, Espinoza truly believes that he is helping Mexico by killing the rebels, thinking that they would destroy the country if they seized power. Although he is much more honorable and courageous than either De Santa or Allende, he is also as cruel and brutal as the two of them, often commanding massacres of rebel soldiers who have already surrendered, including women. Interactions Captain Espinoza has a role in several of Captain De Santa's missions, leading attacks against rebel forces. He and De Santa have a very hostile rivalry throughout the game, constantly insulting and belittling each other and each viewing themselves as Colonel Allende's true right-hand man. At one point, John Marston says to De Santa, "Isn't he the same rank as you?", as both of the men have the same title and thus presumably rank. De Santa quickly snaps back and says that Espinoza is merely a "dog they release from time to time" and he (De Santa) runs the show. In contrast, Espinoza refers to De Santa as serving the purpose of a "maid he (Allende) cannot fuck." Espinoza also says that de Santa fights like a little girl. It is unknown which one, if either, truly serves as Allende's right-hand man. Espinoza is later killed in Alcalde's house in Chuparosa in the mission "Cowards Die Many Times". Abraham Reyes and his rebels rescue John Marston after his betrayal by De Santa, wipe out the Mexican soldiers in Chuparosa, and Marston kills Espinoza. Mission Appearances * "The Demon Drink" * "Empty Promises" * "Mexican Caesar" * "Cowards Die Many Times" Trivia *One of the most memorable quotes in the story is a line by Captain Espinoza, “Money and the chance to interfere in business that is not your own. How can any American resist?” *He is one of two characters in Red Dead Redemption to always wear an eyepatch, the other being Harry Dobbing. Marston also has an eye patch when wearing the pre-ordered/purchased Deadly Assassin Outfit. *Sometimes in "Cowards Die Many Times" and "The Demon Drink", instead of his usual sidearm, Double Action Revolver, Espinoza will use a LeMat Revolver as his sidearm, and in "Mexican Caesar" on the train he will use a Schofield Revolver. *Despite the fact De Santa says Espinoza does not lead anything and he is the one who's in charge in the mission "Empty Promises", Espinoza is always in the front line of the attack while De Santa stays out of trouble. To support this, if the player moves too far from the army, among the lines Espinoza will say "What are you doing? I am leading the attack!" *Despite supporting Allende's methods and being as brutal and cruel as De Santa and Allende, Espinoza seems to be a lot more honourable and brave than both of them. Allende is never seen fighting in any battle, while Espinoza frequently leads charges in battle. Espinoza actually fights Marston with his men, even when he knows he will die, while De Santa escapes to avoid getting killed. *He is one of only a few characters in the game, and the most significant one, whose first name is never revealed. *The death of Espinoza was the first great defeat to the Mexican Army resulting in the loss of the one of the commanders of the army. *The word Espinoza comes from the Spanish word "Espina" translated as thorn or spike. The term "Espinoza" is a misspelled word, the correct word is "espinosa" with an "s" instead of the "z" and literally means, full of thorns or protected by thorns, like a rose. *Espinoza seems to hold genuine respect for Marston due to their both being professional gunmen and men of battle. They also seem to share general thoughts on issues such as De Santa's sexuality. Despite this, he threatens Marston toward the end of his career several times when he steps out of line, reminding him that he is to be executed if he betrays the army. When busting into his room and engaging him in his final mission before his death, Espinoza will angrily remark "I knew you were a traitor!", indicating that despite his respect, he still doubted John's allegiance. * He can be killed at the end of "Mexican Caesar". After finishing the mission, Marston can hop back on the gun and shoot him. *Although Espinoza is the same rank as De Santa, their uniforms are very different, it is possible that this is because De Santa is an officer in the Mexican Cavalry, the burgundy color of De Santa's shoulder patches signify he is some sort of general staff. *Captain Espinoza may be related to Luis Espinoza, a civilian commonly found in Casa Madrugada. de:Captain Espinoza Gallery File:Espinoza.png File:Rdr_demon_drink28.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink30.jpg Related Content es:Capitán_Espinoza Category:Redemption Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Law Enforcement